


What's Inside the Soul

by NIGHTFURY



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHTFURY/pseuds/NIGHTFURY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't put that much godly power into an object and not expect it to develop a consciousness."</p><p>The Triforce wasn't just a hunk of wish-granting metal. Filled with the godly power of Farore, Naryu and Din, it grew into a sentient being, equal all who walked on the surface. Apart from the Goddess, no one knew this fact. Then, one day, the Triforce was not asked a wish, but a favor…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so I appreciate all review that come my way! So without further ado, the prologue! -Caitlin

The bright sun drifted over the Islands of Skyloft, reflecting softly off the cloud barrier. The cool morning was calm and quiet, offering serenity and peace to the community above the clouds.

However, on one remote island, that peace was long since shattered.

Shrieks and cries of pain came from a little cottage window. The woman's hard labor began in the middle of the night, and only now were the tiny lives inside her beginning to come out.

"Just hold on sweetie! Everything is going to be fine."

"Samson, it hurts!"

"I know Amaris, but it's almost over."

The woman Amaris cried out once more, and then another cry joined hers. A loud thin wail made its displeasure clear. Amaris cried out again as the second child arrived into the world. A strong cry joined its sibling in chorus. The wails of his family faded as Samson looked at his new children.

The boy had clearly inherited his father's messy light brown hair while the girl's small and wavy chocolate locks were easily comparable to her mother's. Both children shared their parents' apricot skin. However, the eyes of the twins were their own, a stormy blue-gray. They were, in Samson's eyes, beyond compare.

Samson turned to his wife. "Look, sweetheart. They're so beautiful."

Amaris raised her tired head and gasped.

"Link, Laelynn, my sweet children."

She raised her arms as her husband set Link and Laelynn in her care. Both parents held twinkling eyes and happy smiles as they gazed on the now sleeping twins who held hands with each other in their sleep, sunlight dappling the room.

"Not a hour old, and they're already looking after each other." Samson chuckled.

"They are so adorable," the new mother whispered.

The boy and girl in her arms were her and her husband's personal miracles, sweet and innocent. And yet...

She worried. Kids were known to be mirror images of their parents. If the same was true here, then they could easily have inherited their father's uncanny knack of getting into trouble. And maybe their mother's temper.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" 

"Nothing. Just worrying."

Samson knew that look. His wife was fearing of what could happen. 

"Sweetheart, we'll just take life as it comes, like we always do. For now, relax, okay?"

Amaris smiled. He was right. He usually was about life. Still…

"Samson?" Amaris spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling these two are going to change the world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Far on the edge of time, a lone woman, with more grace and beauty than any mortal could hope to achieve, watched the happy family through her mirror.

"Dear one," a mellifluous soprano whispered, "you have no idea how true that is."

She dispelled the image and walked back to the terrible battle that still raged on.


	2. Seventeen Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost inspiration for a while, so that is why this is late. Let me know what you think! -Caitlin
> 
> P.S. I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

**_Empty._ **

**_Empty and cold._ **

**_The air feels cold, the field feels empty._ **

**_No wait, something is there. Four somethings. All surrounding me._ **

**_The one behind is of power, grand and arrogant. He is like a powerful volcano on the verge of eruption, unpredictable and not one to be tested._ **

**_The one to the right is of wisdom, smart and cool. As patient as the sea, she also has a depth to her that few could possibly understand._ **

**_The one to the left is of courage, raw emotion mixed with unbounded determination. The traits mix together, diverse yet the same, in a strange, but fitting harmony. Much like a forest in that sense._ **

**_The one in front is of, for lack of a better word, light, goodness, and the promise of peace. A comfort that seems almost lacking to the world around me is embodied in the form before me._ **

**_I feel their presence, like vibrations in the air, yet I don't know much about this new place I am in, except for bits and pieces of random knowledge._ **

**_The one on the right speaks first. "It needs a name."_ **

**_Name? A name indicates a separation of identity, but it makes no sense. Everything is connected. I can see the strings-_**

**_"No. It will take too long. We need to leave." The one behind rumbles._**

**_Oh? Where are you going?_ **

**_"Din is right, Nayru. We haven't the time." The left one whispers. They feel neither male nor female; they are both yet not. What is "male" and "female" for that matter? How do I know what they mean? I sense shaky vibrations from them; the vibrations are akin to worry and fear._ **

**_"But this just feels wrong, leaving it without a name." Nayru argues. "The mortal races will respond better to our gift if it has a name."_**

**_Gift? Are they talking about me? Am I the one without a name? Why would I need one? Why is there separation?_**

**_"She's right, Farore." The one in front spoke. "You three created it, might as well name it too."_ **

**_Din sighed. "Fine."_ **

**_Hmm...waves of impatience. He must really want to leave. I do not care if I have a name or not, but if it ceases Nayru's uneven pulses (sadness? guilt?) I hope that it is a good one._ **

**_"How about the 'Gods Glory'?" Din continues. Gods Glory? Um, no. That doesn't feel right._ **

**_"Probably not." Nayru commented._ **

**_"The Three Stones of Greatness?"_ **

**_Really Din? I can feel myself emitting a vibration, an ugly one. I can feel similar waves coming from Farore and the unnamed one._ **

**_"Din, will you please be serious about this? Stop irritating me." Farore demands._ **

**_"That demon is on his way back to his master to tell him where we are. Forgive me for being concerned with our safety, as weak as we are!" Din retorts._ **

**_Demon? What's a demon? I don't know what one is. It must be bad, because the group of four is suddenly tense._ **

**_"Shh! Do not speak so loud! Do you wish to worry the mortals? Or worse, call the HIM here?" The vibrations comes from the one in front have soured. She is frightened._ **

**_"No, but standing here in the open debating on the name of a wish granter is folly. We need to go. Now." Din declares._ **

**_Farore speaks once more. "How about ~~~~~~~~?"_ **

**_Hmm...it's not perfect, but it's not terrible either. I think it will do._**

**_The four have stiffened again. Is something wrong?_ **

**_"Hylia, did you feel that?" Nayru asked._ **

**_"...Yes. I think it came it."_ **

**_No, the ~~~~~~~~. I am the ~~~~~~~~._**

**_"If so, then you will need to keep a close eye on the ~~~~~~~~, Hylia. We leave this peacemaker gift in your hands." Farore says._ **

**_"Just remember, no god can use it, so don't even try to. Its essence will hurt you if you try." Nayru warns._ **

**_Din snorts. "Whatever. Are we done here?"_ **

**_Nayru whispers a confirmation. I don't pay attention. I feel their presences leaving, but I focus solely on the one left in front of me. She is very nervous, and her energy is chaotic._ **

**_"Well then," Hylia whispers. "I guess we must be off." She wraps her energy around me and tugs me away from the empty clearing_**.

Laelynn woke up cold and confused that morning. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was- _who_ she was- after another crazy dream. It was the same dream she had been having for the past week, crazy ones of gods and goddesses and magical beings. 

"I must be going crazy," the brunette whispered. Shaking off the dream, Laelynn slipped out of her bed and stumbled to her wardrobe.

Her room was just like any student's at the Skyloft Knights Academy: medium sized with a single bed, a large desk that took up the right back corner of the room, a wardrobe, and a dark bookshelf to hold schoolbooks, though Laelynn used hers mostly for trinkets. Although most students left the walls and the single window alone, Laelynn decided that it needed a personal touch. She haggled long and hard with the flying shopkeeper Beedle for sheer white cloth, and then worked with her friends, Zelda and Karane, to cut and hem the cloth with yellow thread until they had beautiful curtains for all of their windows. She then went and found the stickiest material she could find, jelly blobs, and used it to hang drawings of places, real or not, on her walls. 

Though, now that she was thinking about it, she was running out of paper. And pencils. And everything else for that matter. She would need to make a shopping list for today. Laelynn would do that after a nice flight with her Sunlight Gold Loftwing.

Satisfied with her plans for the day, Laelynn finished pulling on her favorite pair of boots under her blue dress. A length of silver ribbon was used to tie off her dark brown hair into a braid. She then reached into her wardrobe and pulled out her Knight's Academy belt with her supply pouch, sheaved knife, and money bag attached. 

A money bag that was suspiciously flat.

Laelynn tore open the bag. There was no green or blue sparkles lighting up the room. Instead, when the now furious brunette turned the bag upside down, a small piece of paper floated out instead. Laelynn snatched the offending paper off the floor and read it aloud.

"I owe you 100 rupees. -Link"

_Oh no. That is NOT okay._

The sounds of slamming doors was the first warning for the students of the Knight's Academy. The second was the loud stomping coming down the stairs. The final warning (if they somehow miraculously missed the first two) before the storm broke loose was the waves of anger coming of the girl as she kicked open her twin's door. The room was empty.

+++++++++++++++

"LINK!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

The mentioned boy flinched as he heard his younger twin barrage her way around the school trying to find him. He could hear the shrieks of fury ringing even from the bottom of the goddess statue.

"I guess she found the note." said the boy next to him.

Link sighed and turned to his friend Fledge. "She's going to kill me when she gets a hold of me, isn't she?"

"You were the one who stole her Rupees. What did you think was going to happen?" Fledge snarked nervously. Link glanced at the sandy-haired boy, checking for signs of an anxiety attack.

When Link and Laelynn first met Fledge, he was often bullied by the other kids for being small and a weakling. He wasn't small nor weak now, but because of the school bully Groose, he had no other friends beyond the twins. He confided with Link once that he didn't mind because he already knew who his real friends were. Still, years of bullying left its mark on Fledge in the form of crippling anxiety when whenever a situation got uncomfortable. Like the one they were in now.

"She'll understand." Even to Link it sounded like a question. "I mean, it's not like I'm not going to pay her back. Besides," Link continued with more confidence, "she's always complaining about how we can never translate the symbols on the Goddess statue. The Book of Languages may have a clue to decipher it!"

"Is it? What if Beedle's just messing with us again and the book is a fake?"

"It's still worth a shot, right?" At that moment, a large shadow passed over them. "That's him!" Link cried. "Give me the slingshot!" Fledge passed the slingshot to his blond haired friend, but before he handed it over, the larger boy gave the smaller a look.

"Are you sure about this? Because I don't want to die at the hands of your sister!"

"We'll be fine, now hand it over!" The blond boy grabbed the slingshot from his friends hand and loaded a small rock. Looking up, he was startled to find Beedle's floating house was moving faster than usual. Link would only have one shot at hitting the bell to signal a customer before he would be forced to either chase the house or wait another day. With narrowed blue eyes, Link aimed at the golden bell. 

"THERE YOU ARE!!!"

His arm jerked. The rock sailed past the large bell, over the head of his irate twin (oh he was so dead), to hit something that yowled indignantly.

"Oh no, not Mia!" he despaired. 

A gray ball of fur puffed up and lunged. Link dropped the slingshot and ran to the nearest ledge. The yowling cries of his sister and the evil cat followed him as he jumped off of Skyloft. He whistled hard, and only relaxed when his Crimson Loftwing caught him.

"Did you really think you're going to get away that easily?" Laelynn shrieked. Link turned to see his sister jump on top of her own Sunlight Gold Loftwing to follow him.

"I'm sorry, really!" Link called.

"You stole my Rupees! I want them back!"

"I was going to pay you back!"

"How exactly? You don't have a job." Laelynn had managed to catch up with her brother. She still looked like she wanted to beat him up, but his sister wasn't the type to try and hurt him while they were in the air.

"Kinn and Pumm said they were willing to pay for a soup deliverer. They're expecting a lot of orders for the celebrations after the Wing Ceremony."

"Link, you're in the ceremony like me. How are you going to do deliveries while competing?" Link didn't have an answer. "What did you want the Rupees for anyway?"

"Beetle said he had a book which could translate runes. I thought you might like it." He admitted.

Laelynn's face slumped from anger to exasperation. "So you stole my Rupees to buy me a present that was probably just another trick by a man in a floating house?"

"That...does sound stupid when you put it like that."

"Link, why are you so gullible?"

"I am not!"

"You are." She insisted. "Come on. Let's go back. It's too early for a fight." Link solemnly angled his bird after his sister towards an empty island. 

+++++++++++++++

Laelynn slid gently of her bird and walked straight to Link and his Crimson Loftwing. Her emotions were everywhere, morphing from anger over the theft to exasperation over his naivety. Seriously, one day, he was going to trust the wrong person and end up getting hurt. Laelynn stopped at Link's saddle and held out her hand. Link didn't say anything, merely sliding out of his saddle and holding out his own money bag and dropping it. She ripped the string off and poured the Rupees back where they belonged in her money bag.

"Don't do that again." She ordered. "If you want extra cash, ask."

"I'm sorry. Really." Link's light brown hair shined in the sunlight. Her brother's blue-grey eyes were sad and pleading as they locked with hers. The kicked puppy look tore at Laelynn's heart. She grabbed Link and wrapped him in a hug.

"It was sweet of you to think of me like that," she admitted quietly. Pulling back, she gave her twin a smile. "Since we're already out, do you want to race?" Link gave Laelynn a blinding smile. He dashed over to his Crimson Loftwing and hopped back on. Laelynn moved to adjust the saddle on her Loftwing when she thought she heard laughter. The sound alone sent chills down her spine. A quick glance around showed no one around the little island they were on. 

"Hey, Lae! Are we going to race or what?"

She shook head. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Laelynn hopped on, walking her Loftwing to the edge where Link was waiting. "Finish line is the Goddess statue."

"Prize for the winner?"

"Loser has to do winner's chores for a week."

"Ready-set-go!!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" She cried out, nudging her Loftwing to take off.

"You didn't make any other rules!" Link called out behind him. Okay, Laelynn really couldn't argue with that. 

Laelynn scanned the sky for an advantage. If she climbed higher, she could dive and gain speed, but that would mean wasting precious seconds just gaining air. There were a few rocks ahead that could cause here trouble. One rock through, higher than the rest, caught her attention. The air was different around it, mainly because of the hole in the center of the rock. If she could reach it...

"Come on my friend! Up we go!" The Sunlight Gold loftwing obeyed with a cry. With powerful thrusts of her wings, the bird managed to bring itself to the rock and soar through the hole. The air pushed them through as Laelynn hoped. The red dot that was Link and his Loftwing swerved out of the way as they raced by on a direct path to the Goddess Statue. Laelynn laughed at Link's shocked face. With a final push, Laelynn won. Her Loftwing hovered in the courtyard before she hopped off and watched her brother struggle to catch up to them.

"See?" She laughed as Link landed next to her. "Cheaters never win." His response was to give her to glare at her before smiling.

"Okay, I deserved that one."

"Yes, yes you did." Laelynn turned to her Loftwing, and scratch at her favorite spot. "And you my friend deserve to be pampered for helping us win!" The Loftwing let out a happy trill, then flopped to the ground to get settled in. Laelynn giggled, then pulled out her small grooming kit and sat on a nearby stool before opening it.

"I should find Fledge." Laelynn looked to find Link sending his Loftwing away. "He would like to know I'm still alive." He joked.

"Okay. Bye Link!"

"Bye Lae!" A trail of dust was the only mark that Link had been there. That boy could run faster than any creature when he wanted to. She turned back to her bird, petting it with the soft brush she chosen. The actions soothed her bird, and if the birds coos were anything to go by, she didn't want Laelynn to stop. Laelynn smiled and untied one of the straps that held her saddled to the bird. The saddle made a loud crack, startling the bird.

"Easy! Easy!" Laelynn grabbed the bird's bridle to pull it down to the ground again. With a hard tug, she managed to get close enough to untie the other strap. The saddle slipped off, and the spooked bird ripped its bridle out of Laelynn's hand before taking off. The brunette sighed at her bad luck, but then she caught sight of her saddle. There was a large crack going straight down the middle of the seat, and some of the leather looked torn.

"Oh no. Not again." She moaned. "I just got this fixed." Her hands latched on the offending piece of gear, holding it close as she put the grooming kit away.

"I hope Gondo's Scrap Shop is open." She muttered before entering the bazaar. As usual, the pink and purple lights dazed Laelynn with its sharp contrast to the natural lighting she preferred. The scent of potions and perfume twirled in the air under her nose, making her sneeze. A musician played a banjo in the background for Rupees. Laelynn glanced to the right and smiled at a large man sat at a workbench wearing goggles and fiddling with a screwdriver.

"Hey Gondo!" The large man looked up and returned the smile.

"Laelynn! Good to see you! Is Link still alive?" The big man joked. It was no surprise he had heard the commotion. Skyloft was small, so word got around fast.

"My brother lives, don't worry."

"That's good. I didn't want to lose one of my best customers, you know."

"Speaking of customers," Laelynn laughed sheepishly. "Do you think you can fix my saddle?"

"Again?" Gondo looked at the broken saddle she held in her hands. "This has to be the 5th time this week that thing's broken on you! Can't you get a new one?"

"I've ordered one, but Rupin's taking his sweet time." Laelynn rolled her eyes. "I probably won't get it until after the Wing Ceremony, knowing him."

"Strange, Rupin never procrastinates. He hates being slow."

"Gondo, you know what people think of me." Laelynn sighed.

"I swear, the people here need to get over themselves." Gondo lifted the broken saddle out of Laelynn's hands and poked at the cracks in the seat. He murmured and checked his stores before looking back up. "I can fix it, but it's going to take more than a needle and thread, so I won't done until tomorrow."

"That's fine." She reassured, handing the man 60 rupees. "I'm not going anywhere. Have a good day!"

"You too! May the Goddess bless yo-aw dung, I forgot you don't like that." Laelynn pretended not to hear as she walked away. It was a common farewell, but it was not one she particularly liked. It was awkward to talk to someone about a deity she had no love for.

It was no secret that Laelynn didn't like the Goddess Hylia. Sure, she was grateful for the Goddess saving the Hylians, but there was part of her that irrationally hated the Goddess. She preferred to send her prayers to the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru instead. At least the thought of them didn't send unwanted feelings of heartache and betrayal through her body.

"Young lady, perhaps it's time you forgive her." Laelynn blinked at the words, confused. She turned to the little snack shop where an older woman sat with a cup of soup.

"Are you talking to me?" Laelynn asked slowly. The short, fat woman nodded, her gray hair bobbing in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Yes, I am. And you need to forgive the Goddess."

"What?" Laelynn felt herself growing defensive at the old woman's words. _Nayru, grant me patience._

"I know you blame the Goddess for what happened to you parents, but it's time you moved on from your anger." Laelynn felt her breath catch. The woman's voice oozed with fake comfort. "This behavior towards the Goddess has to stop-"

"How dare you." Laelynn spoke coldly. Ice water seemed to filled her veins. The entire bazaar went silent as everyone froze. Even the music man paused his playing. "How dare you assume that the reason I follow different gods is for nothing more than petty vengeance."

Laelynn's choices on who she worshiped wasn't exactly well-received on Skyloft. Everyone else worshiped the deity that gave them a home in the clouds. Laelynn knew the other Hylians would sometimes treat her differently, especially during celebrations for the Goddess. Some of the kids refused to go near her on principle. The teenagers and adults would just give her sad looks and whisper quietly to each other. Laelynn didn't mind it much; she was just grateful that Link wasn't affected by it because he was her brother.

But all of those strange behaviors finally made sense now. The denizens of Skyloft believed she hated the Goddess Hylia because of what happened to her parents. They believed her actions to be of a grieving woman, one that couldn't let go of the past. Her heart pounded in anger, her fists clenched tightly.

"What happened to my parents was due to nothing more than bad timing and chance. I blame no higher power for what happened." She spat.

"You don't?" The old woman's startled face fanned the brunette's anger.

"No, I don't. And I am insulted that you think my lack of devotion to Hylia is the result of a pouting brat." She growled. "Leave me alone, leave my brother alone, and leave the memory of parents alone."

"You are, nevertheless, being ungrateful to the gifts she has given us, given to you. The food, the water, your very life, all of it came because the Goddess wished it so." The old hag recovered quickly, she'd give her that much. With a deep breath to calm down, Laelynn turned and walked towards the bazaar exit. No point in making more of a scene than they she already had.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you." The old woman yelled.

_That's it!_

The ice in her veins changed to flames. The bazaar seemed to grow hotter as her face flushed a dark red. Chocolate hair whipped out of its braid as Laelynn whirled around. Her nails digged into her palms as her fists tried to clench even more. Someone gasped faintly and she heard Gondo whisper fiercely for someone to get Link. Laelynn ignored that in favor of stomping back to the Hylian at the table.

_Let's see her have a taste of her own medicine!_

"Listen up, you disgusting crone. I have been patient and kind up until this point. You want to speak for my parents? How about I speak for yours."

Slamming her hands on the table, Laelynn got a vindictive joy out of watching the grey haired hag jump in her seat. She leaned forward and glared harshly at the old woman.

"Would they be happy to know their little girl has become a grumpy old maid? Would they be proud to hear their sweet baby grew up to be a villainous witch who likes to rip open old wounds for her own enjoyment?"

"Wha-I never-"

"That tongue of yours could have come from a snake for all I know. Your mother must have been amazed to learn her daughter had grown a forked tongue and fangs!" 

"Th-that's not-"

"Not true? Are you so sure? It must be, because if I am an ungrateful child, then you must be a malicious witch who turns good people into the Bokobins of old with her personal poison!"

The crone flinched. Tears finally began to crawl down the old woman's face. Laelynn felt darkly satisfied to see them.

"Aw, you didn't like that?" Laelynn cooed with a hint of snark before turning as hard as stone. "Don't talk to me again. Don't even come near me."

She pushed herself off the table. The bazaar was silent as Laelynn stalked out, some even darting out of her way. Laelynn decided to go hide in her room for the day. She lost all desire for a day outside.

+++++++++++++++

Gondo let out a sigh of relief as did most of the bazaar. There was never any doubt that Laelynn was Amaris' daughter. Her temper was legendary, and it only seemed to grow in Laelynn. Harina should have known better than try to pick a fight.

"Harina," Gondo began. "I think it is best you leave. Now." The bazaar stared at the old woman, who didn't acknowledge Gondo. She seemed to be going into shock. 

"I'll get her home." The fortune-teller stood up and walked forward. "After that excitement, I don't think my inner eye is willing to continue today."

Gondo nodded at the strange man, who pulled Harina to her feet and out the opposite way Laelynn left. With both perpetrators gone, the bazaar began to buzz.

"Did that just happen?"

"I can't believe it, the nerve of that girl!"

"Harina was the wrongdoer here, not Laelynn."

"To use her and Link's parents like that, it's sacrilegious!"

"Laelynn may be strange, but Harina had no right to do that!"

Gondo faintly smiled as he listened to the people around him. It seemed as if Laelynn had gained herself a few allies with that scene. Maybe people would finally learn different didn't mean bad.

"Gondo." 

Gondo turned to find Luv, the potions maker, staring at the table Harina had sat at. He jumped over his shop counter and stood next to Luv concerned.

"Gondo, look at the table." The woman pointed a shaking finger at a specific point. Gondo leaned in for a better look, then ripped off his goggles for good measure. His eyes widened.

"Luv, my dear friend, could you help me get this table to the back of my shop? It seems to be slightly cracked." Gondo forced his voice not to tremble, and it mostly worked. Mostly.

"Why, yes Gondo, I will most definitely help you." Luv responded in a overly helpful voice. Both grabbed an end of the table and maneuvered it over Gondo's counter and back to his furnace. Now with a little more privacy, Luv let her fear and worry show.

"Gondo, what does this mean?"

"It means, we tell no one."

"What?" Luv furiously whispered. "Gondo, the room itself grew hot when Laelynn lashed out! I thought she look mad enough to breathe fire, but this-"

"I know, but if we tell people now, it will cause a panic. Besides, I don't think she realizes what she did."

"What did she do?" Luv asked scared.

"I don't know." Gondo answered morosely. Both were silent for a moment at the thought.

"Then what do we do?"

"The only person I can think to tell would be Gaepora. He's well versed in the lore of Skyloft; he might have an answer."

"I hope so, Gondo. I hope so."

Both of them stared with mixed feelings at the pair of handprints that had burned themselves into the wood of the table.

+++++++++++++++

Below a layer of clouds, in an area now known as the Sealed Grounds, a humanoid figure stood gazing skyward. His skin was whiter than clouds and was mostly covered by a blood red cape. Blue diamonds dangled from his ears, and an orange gem was nestled in a yellow sash on his hip. The figure seemed to radiated a dangerous energy, an energy as dark as his purple eyes.

"I would have thought the **spirit maiden** would be the first to awaken. It would make sense, considering her role. For the **crystal soul** to be the first...this changes things." The figure turned to the triangular spike embedded in the ground next to him. It was covered with carvings invoking the power of Din, Nayru, and Farore. For centuries the power in the carvings had been wearing thin, letting black tendrils of dark smoke through the seal. 

"Who is she anyway, Master?" The figure asked. "She is practically bathed in the power that we seek, yet we know next to nothing on her role." The black smoke thickened and reached out to grapple at the figure's red cape. An unintelligible whisper spoke with a questioning tone filled with malice. The cape flared dramatically as the white creature balked.

"Master, I could never doubt your wisdom! I am merely concerned that when the **goddess' chosen hero,**  the  **spirit maiden** and the  **crystal soul**  come down to the surface, they could easily be powerful enough to end your rightful rule before it begins." The tendrils slowed in their attack, but then shifted to surround the white man. Whispers grew louder as the blackness grew heavy with a demand.

"I am proposing, Master, that we act now. The so called hero is but a boy, and one of the girls isn't even aware of her nature. If I bring the **spirit maiden**  down early, the **chosen hero**  and the **crystal soul**  will be left on uneven footing. They would not be able to react in time to save her, even if they tried." The tendrils stopped moving altogether before most of them retreated back to the spire. One remained by his ear however to whisper praise and warnings of what would happen should its servant fail. 

"I, Lord Ghirahim, will not fail you Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Too fast? Let me know please!
> 
> Also, no guarantees when the next chapter will be out. My muse and I are on difficult terms right now. Ex: Prime Mothers
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. A Feather in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Laelynn learns the next day how fast the world turn upside down-literally and metaphorically.

"Wait, WHAT?!?"

"You heard me Laelynn." Headmaster Gaepora stared sternly at Laelynn as she sat on a stool in front of his desk. "You will not be participating in this year's Wing Ceremony."

"Why not?" Laelynn whined.

"Have you already forgotten yesterday's incident with Harina?"

"Who?"

"The woman in the bazaar? The one you unleashed your temper on?"

"She deserved it." Laelynn retorted hotly. "She insulted Mom and Dad's memory!"

"While I do not disagree Harina was initially the one at fault, you should have not let her words rile you making rash decisions." Gaepora's eyes were hard like stone as he spoke. "A rash knight is a dead knight."

"You've told me that before Professor." Laelynn said exasperated.

"Then why must I repeat this conversation over and over again, young lady?" Gaepora rose to his feet and walked to the window with a sigh. "While a knight of Skyloft must have proficiency in the skills of flying and fighting, they must also have control over their feelings and be able to act rationally when the time comes." He paused as he squared his shoulders. "I will be blunt, I do not believe you have that capacity." Laelynn stood up from the wooden stool, her stomach trying to crawl up to her throat.

"What are you saying?" She whispered. Gaepora turned his head to eye at her.

"You are too ruled by your emotions. Until you learn restraint, I will not let you graduate to the rank of knight."

Laelynn felt as if she was free-falling. Not graduate at all? 

"Y-you can't be serious."

"I'm afraid so."

"But-"

"You are dismissed, Laelynn." A large lump formed in Laelynn's throat. Despondent, she exited the headmaster's room. Her shoulders were limp under her tan shirt and her legs were slow to move in the brown pants and boots. She bumped into both students and teachers, ignoring the bruises she received and gave to others. She really didn't care; she was too busy reeling from the implications of what Gaepora said. To be disqualified from the Wing Ceremony was one thing; she could always take the tests the professors gave at other times of the year and graduate from there. By taking away her chance to graduate from the Academy at all, Gaepora was taking away her freedom to speak as an adult.

Because there was not a lot of space in Skyloft, children lived with their parents until they could prove they were useful to the community. They could do this by learning a trade, such as carpentry or potion making, or they could offer their service as a knight. Once they were considered competent in whatever path they chose, they would have the freedom to live wherever they wished as well as have a say in major decisions in town meetings.

Laelynn could care less about the latter, it was the former that she really wanted. The freedom to go somewhere, anywhere, away from the stares and poorly hidden whispers. The chance to leave behind judgmental buffoons and relax in peace. That was a freedom she hadn't had in 9 years, and that was when her parents were still alive. 

Sunlight glared harshly down on her as Laelynn stepped outside the Academy. Well, more like ran outside. Her emotions ran wild and her body copied them. Laelynn had no idea where she was going, so long as it was away away away-

A loud groan came from the ground beneath Laelynn. Then, with a crack, a jagged hole formed around her, gapping open.

"Whoa!" Feet skidded over loose rocks. Her body twisted and her hands scrambled to grab anything substantial, but to no avail. Laelynn fell down with the rocks into darkness and landed hard on her back.

"Ow," her groan echoed back. "What in the name of Din was that?"

There was no response, so Laelynn sat up and looked around. It was dark and wet. Dust covered her clothes and brown hair. Keese flapped their wings and screeched above her.  _I must have fallen into the cave behind the waterfall._ She mused to herself.  _I didn't think that the caves could be unstable._ A part of her felt amazed she managed to get even close to there without painting attention. Laelynn pushed herself up, then fell down with a hiss as pain radiated from her back. 

"Get in there you stupid bird!"

"Gah! It bit me!"

Laelynn stood up quickly, biting her tongue to avoid crying out in pain. Carefully leaning against the cave wall, she pulled herself forward towards the voices. Eventually she found a tunnel where voices were coming from the exit.

"Come on stupids! The bird's locked up tight! Let's go!

"Wait up Groose!" Lighter feet pounded on wood and two more whistles followed.

"Groose? What was Groose and his cronnies doing down here?" She moved down the tunnel and reached the exit.

"Oh those rotten hooliegens!"

In the alcove in front of Laelynn was her brother's Crimson Loftwing. He was penned by two boards and thick rope. His feathers were ruffled in agitation, and his angry squaks turned into shrieks for help. Laelynn rushed forward, once again ignoring her own pain.

"Hang on Red, I'll try and get you out." She tugged at the boards, but they didn't budge. The ropes were too thick for her knife to cut, and all the blade was dull itself against them. If there was anything good to say about Groose and his cronies, it was that they knew how to tie a mean knot.

"It's no use. I can't untie them." Laelynn sighed. The red Loftwing shrieked loudly. He flapped his wings and pushed against the boards harder. "I'm sorry buddy. I know it's not fun being trapped." 

Trapped. That was a good word for Laelynn's situation too. Here she was, on an island where everyone either hated or pitied her, and when she tries to go away, they pull her back and tell her no. Skyloft might as well be a floating cage.

"It's funny. You're trapped because someone hates your master, and I'm trapped because people hate me." Laelynn slumped against the boards, falling to her knees. Her eyes began to prickle with incoming tears.

"It's not fair. All we want is to fly free, and they won't let us." The Crimson Loftwing let out a mournful cry, as if agreeing. Red nudged his beak through the boards and rubbed against Laelynn's shoulder.

The dam broke, and Laelynn sobbed. "Why won't they let us fly free Red? Why can't we soar and go where we belong?" The bird crooned softly, and Laelynn wrapped her arms through the boards and around its head. The two sat there for hours, both falling eventually into an uneasy sleep. 

* * *

"Laelynn? Wake up."

Laelynn flinched away from the voice. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to go back to the reality of her life. She wanted to keep flying over the dreamland of greens, reds, and blues.

"Laelynn, please open your eyes. You're scaring me. Please!" The voice pleaded. A familiar female voice. Blue-gray eyes opened to a beautiful blonde in a red dress and white shoulder cover.

"Zelda? What are doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Blue eyes widened incredulously. "What are _you_  doing here? You've been missing since the first hour of dawn! It's nearly noon now!"

"What?" Laelynn asked blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Sitting up off of the still sleeping Loftwing, she noticed it was lighter than before.

"Everyone's been looking for you!"

_Translation,_ she thought sarcasticly. _Those who actually care about you were worried and started looking._

"When Pipit found the new hole in the cave roof, we thought you might have fallen in and hurt yourself.

_Translation: Someone really hoped you were dead. Probably Harina, the crone._

"Link went to get a sword so he could go into caves to search for you himself."

_Translation: Link is in big brother mode and you are so dead. Wait a minute._

"Why are you down here before him then? Shouldn't he have gotten here first?" Laelynn asked.

"I was flying under Skyloft looking for Link's Loftwing, and well, I found yours instead." Zelda answered. "She lead me to you two."

Laelynn looked down towards her legs. Sure enough, the Sunlight Gold Loftwing was nestled by her legs staring at her rider pitifully. Laelynn reached out a shaky hand and pet her feathers gently murmuring praise. Zelda noticed the tremor and opened her own Loftwing's saddlebag.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Zelda pulled out a Heart potion and opened it before handing it carefully to Laelynn. "Drink up, it's one of Luv's."

"She always makes the best potions." Laelynn praised. The brunette took a large gulp of the vial and immediately felt the pain from her back diminish. "Thanks Zelda. I needed that."

"I was afraid of that." Zelda whispered. "What happened?" Laelynn flashed back to Gaepora's declaration. Before she could come up with some kind of believable excuse, a shout caught their attention.

"Lae! You're okay!" Link raced to the girls and dropped a large  sword. He gently helped Laelynn up to her feet, then hugged her tightly. Her healing back protested, but Laelynn was enjoying the hug too much to care. She liked her brother's hugs; they always reminded her how much he loved her.

"Sis, when I heard you were missing, I thought, I was scared that-"

"Link, it's okay." Laelynn soothed. The brunette knew what Link was clearly thinking about. "I'm fine now. See?" She spread her arms and turned slowly in a circle. "No bruises."

"I found her slumped over with your Loftwing Link." Zelda interrupted. "I gave her a red potion just in case."

"Zelda!" Laelynn protested.

"But you are okay Lae, right?" Link asked worried. Laelynn smiled at her brother's concern and nodded. Link sighed in relief. "Good. So, what happened?"

"Can we talk about that later please?" Laelynn begged. "I'd rather free Red first."

Link and Zelda shared a look at the flimsy excuse. It wasn't the best one, and her brother and best friend knew it. Laelynn could read the silent conversation between them:

_Is it really that bad?_

_It must be. She was missing for four hours._

_Should we insist?_

_That's not a good idea. Pushing Lae now is asking for a fight. We'll do it tonight._

"Alright Lae." Link spoke first. "Let's get Red out of there."

"It was Groose and his friends." Laelynn said as Link picked up the large sword on the ground. "I saw them lock him in there. I even heard one of them complaining about being bitten."

"So it was them." Zelda affirmed. "They deserved a few bites."

"See, this is why you are my best friend. We think alike." 

"Girls, could you step back?" Link waited until they were out of the way. With two swings of the sword, the ropes were cut and the Loftwing was freed. The Crimson Loftwing crowed in triumph along with its master. It took to the skies with Laelynn's and Zelda's Loftwings in an intricate dance.

"Look at them go!" Laelynn smiled.

"I love watching them fly. It's always so beautiful." Zelda sighed.

**_Come down, little maiden. Come down, it's real._ **

Laelynn stiffened. It was the same voice from yesterday, the one that laughed. But this was the first time she heard words from it. Somehow it was creepier when it was speaking than when it was laughing. She shook herself. Now was not the time to worry about the voice.

"Now that we found Laelynn and your Loftwing, we can fly to the ceremony!" Zelda paused then, then turned to the twins. "Actually before we go, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Zelda?" Link tilted his head curious.

"Did...did either of you hear that, a few moments go?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice. It's almost like it's calling to me. It's been happening a lot lately." Laelynn tensed. Okay, maybe the voice warranted more worry than she thought.

"Zelda, did it sound like a man whispering?" She quickly asked.

"Yes. Did you hear it too?"

"Yesterday, I heard it laughing. And just now, it sounded really creepy. I don't think you should listen to it Zelda."

"But it was talking to me all morning, about the surface, telling me I was right! That it wasn't a barren empty place!" Zelda grew excited. "There's a vast world beneath our feet and we've never seen it!"

"Zelda, who is telling you that you are right?" Link asked.

"The voice-"

"Zelda, I've got a really bad feeling about that voice." Laelynn interrupted. "I don't think you should trust it."

"Laelynn's right Zelda. I'm not sure what you two are hearing, but a strange voice out of nowhere can't be a good thing." Laelynn was slightly stunned to hear that. Normally Link was more willing to trust the unknown, and believe in the good of others. Yesterday's incident tangentially involving Beetle was a good example. To hear he didn't approve was both relieving and a little confusing.

"But what if it's real?"

"What if it's lying?" Link argued gently. Zelda paused. Her blond hair swung downward with her head as she looked at her feet.

"I...didn't think of that." She whispered. The twins moved at the same time, pulling her into a group hug.

"It's okay Zelda. You were just excited to hear that you could be right." Laelynn soothed. "That's not a bad thing."

"Hey, if we ever get a chance, I say the three of us should go exploring. Who knows? We may find a way down." Link suggested.

"Really?" Zelda's eyes lit up. "That would be amazing!" A horn sounded in the distance. The trio perked up with a hint of panic.

"The ceremony! We need to get you two over to the plaza now or we'll be late!" Zelda breathed. Laelynn flinched as she thought of the Wing Ceremony. And how she wouldn't be in it.

"Um, can you give me a minute to catch up? I'll be riding bareback, and I don't want to hurt Sunny by accident."

"Oh sure!" Zelda said. She ran foward off the cliff and whistle for her Loftwing. Laelynn went to whistle for her own when Link stopped her.

"What is it? You flinched when Zelda mentioned the ceremony."

"I did?" Laelynn asked innocently. Link's compassionate gaze broke through and she sighed. "I'm not going to be in the race. Headmaster Gaepora kicked me out."

"Because of what happened at the Baazar?" Laelynn looked down at her feet and nodded. "Well, that's okay. You could always still take the tests and graduate that way." Link encouraged.

"He said that I need to learn restraint before I became a knight. He says that he won't let me graduate." Laelynn whispered.

"No." Link whispered in disbelief. When Laelynn didn't say anything, he wrapped her in a hug. "Lae, I'm so sorry. That's not fair."

"Thanks Link." She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. She quickly extracted herself from the hug.

"Zelda was right though. We need to get you to that ceremony. Go on," she motioned Link away. "I'll catch up!"

Link looked back sadly at his sister before calling his own bird and racing off the edge. Laelynn whistled for the Sunlight Gold Loftwing and moved aside for it to land. She carefully climbed on top and grabbed ahold of the feathers gently.

"Okay my friend, this is going to be a lot different than our normal flights okay?" Laelynn pet the feathers in front of her gently. "If I'm hurting you, you need to let me know okay?" A shriek of acknowledgement came from the Loftwing. "Alright then, let's go!"

Flying bareback was not an ideal situation for any flyer in Skyloft. It was only recommended for emergencies, and even then it was a practice cautioned against. If a rider wasn't careful, a rider could hurt themselves, or more often than not, their Loftwing. Laelynn focused on keeping herself still and her motions gentle as she and her Loftwing went to higher ground. After a few minutes of wary flying, both of them managed to make it to the plaza, with Link and Zelda not far behind.

"Phew." Laelynn breathed. "We made it."

"Your Loftwings are amazing you two." Zelda complimented. "Especially yours Link, considering what it went through this morning."

"Yeah." Link agreed. "He's getting treats after we're done today." Crimson feathers shivered in delight.

"I'm going to tell Father what happened." Zelda sprinted away. Laelynn petted her Loftwing's feathers softly. She should probably spoil her own Loftwing tonight as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link." Laelynn groaned as Groose came stomping towards the twins. His goons Cawlin and Strich weren't far behind. "Word around the plaza is that you found that dumb bird of yours."

"If you can't see the Crimson Loftwing in front of you Groose, then how will you ever beat my brother in the Wing Ceremony?" Laelynn snarked.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." He growled back. "Besides, you're not even in the race anymore." He added smugly. She nearly winced, but Link was quick to step in front of her.

"Watch it Groose! That just means she can kick your butt and not get in trouble for it." Link warned.

"Heh, yeah right! Scrawny thing like her wouldn't even give us a warm-up." Groose laughed. "But considering our pre-flight warm-ups were wasted because you and your bird can't tell time, it might be worth it." Groose focused on Link with that comment.

"We've been waiting forever for the race to start and they delay it for you? I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment? You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda."

"Oh not again." Laelynn moaned. She leaned to whisper in Link's ear. "Is this seriously the best he can do? This got old  _years_ ago." Link snorted in agreement.

"I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh?" Groose continued oblivious. "And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. 'Ooh, Zelda, Laelynn, and I are best friends. We go everywhere together.' Ugh!" Groose spat on the ground before glaring at Link. "You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well? Don't you?!" Link and Laelynn shared a bored look. They landed more verbal blows on each other when they had their debates and arguements, so their egos' skin wasn't bothered at all by the overgrown cucoo in front of them.

"Groose has been going on forever about how he's gonna be the one to be with Zelda." Cawlin complained to Strich. "He's really got his pompadour in a ruffle about her!" Strich dumbly laughed. Laelynn wrinkled her nose at the thought. 

"I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust this adorably little fantasyland you're living in." Groose sneered. "Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth."

"You'll never win Groose." Laelynn smile contemptuously. "Link is going to wipe the floor with you!"

"I'm not gonna let some scrawny clown like you snatch that prize from me." Groose's eyes then glazed over and he turned away from the twins.

"Oh yes, that Sailcloth --Zelda's Sailcloth-- will be mine!" Groose quietly chuckled. "Oh, man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it..." At that moment, Zelda silently joined Laelynn and Link. She raised an eyebrow and jerked her head towards Groose. Laelynn mocked the redhead behind his back for an answer. Link slapped a hand to his face to keep his laughter in.

"Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the ceremony together on the statue. Just the two of us..." The trio shared horrified looks at the thought. Zelda's face even began to gain traces of green.

"It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh, it's so real I can... I can see it..." 

_Okay this has gone on long enough._

"Farore's Wind Groose, would you kindly shut up!" Laelynn yelled completely disgusted.

Groose growled. "How about YOU shut up-GAH! Zelda!"

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?" She asked venomously.

"I... uh, nothing big, really. Just... Just.." Groose stuttered. He started looking around desperately. His eyes landed on the twins. "Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found his sister and that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!" He tried to put his arm around the two, only for Laelynn to grab his arm and squeeze.

"Hands off, you red cucoo." She growled. Groose gulped and quickly moved away when Laelynn dropped his arm.

"Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves." He winked, then ran off, with Calvin and Strich chasing after him.

"Anyone else feel like barfing?" Laelynn asked. "That whole thing was just disturbing."

"Agreed. Did you hear that guy? A fair race?" Zelda repeated dubious. "Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero." Zelda turned to Link with a smile. "Either way, don't let those fools get you down, Link! Just get out there and fly the best you can! I know you've got these guys beat." She enthused.

"Yeah!" Link rallied.

"That's the spirit!" Zelda smiled. "Trust me, you can win this!" Suddenly, a horn blew.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin!" A tall professor with white hair called out. Laelynn recognized the man as the flight instructor, Professor Owlan. "Participating students, please assemble!"

"Looks like its race time." Zelda said. "Good luck, Link! I know you can win!" The moment Zelda left however, Link began to pale. Laelynn grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"She's right. You can fly circles around these guys." Laelynn encouraged. "You got this."

"I got this." Link repeated. "I got this."

"Go win Link." 

"Thanks Lae." Link let go and walked up to where the other five contestants were lining up. Laelynn scanned her brother's competition, four boys and a lone girl. The boy Jay was a light and fast flyer, whose flying stunts were on par with Link's. The girl Raine was a cautious flyer, preferring to survey a situation before making her calculated move. But while both were good flyers, both had bad faults. Jay could be easily distracted and Raine was sometimes too cautious. Both wouldn't be a problem for Link to beat.

No, the real problem would be whatever Groose, Calwin, and Strich planned. As far as flying went, the three were fairly slow and didn't use more than the basic maneuvers. But that didn't mean they were stupid. And they weren't above cheating to win. 

_If Headmaster Gaepora is willing to let the biggest bullies and cheaters in Skyloft graduate to knighthood, then why can't I?_

Laelynn smothered the jealous voice in her heart, reminding herself that this was now Link's moment to shine and that if she made a fuss now it would only hurt Link in the future. But that didn't mean she didn't want to be up there with him.

"Laelynn!" A red haired blur latched on to her in a bear hug. "Thank the Goddess you're okay!"

"Hi Karane! Ow." She involuntarily whimpered. Karane was quick to let go. 

"Oh no! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a sore back." The knight looked dubious. Laelynn felt warm that her friend cared.

"Have you had it treated yet?" Another voice asked. Laelynn looked up and saw Luv and her husband Bertie walking over; Bertie was holding their newborn son in a baby carrier on his back.

"Zelda gave me one of her potions." She reassured Luv. "It should go away soon."

"Well, okay. Now, Gondo couldn't make it today, so he asked me to give this to you."

"My saddle!" She cheered. "Thank you Luv!"

"I've restocked your food supplies and your potions, so you should be good for a few flights. Or, until Rupin stops stalling and gets you that new saddle like he's supposed to!" Luv raised her voice at the last sentence. On the other side of the filling plaza, Laelynn could see Rupin duck his head in shame.

_Serves him right!_ She though vindictively.

"Your attention, please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony." Professor Owlan called out.

"Come on, let's get closer!" Laelynn grabbed Karane's hand and began darting through the crowd. Luv and Bertie followed them at a more sedate pace. The crowd gave way when they saw who was leading the chain of people. Once again, Laelynn smashed down the voice that growled at the people who gave her fearful or disgusted looks. They didn't matter right now. Link and his victory did. Laelynn, Karane, Luv, and Bertie found a clear view over by Orielle and Parrow's house. Thankfully, they could still hear Professor Owlan's voice in the plaza.

"I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link," Professor Owlan murmured quietly before he raised his voice. "But luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition." He gestured over to a pale yellow Loftwing with a package dangling from one of its legs. "I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, run off the ledge and call your birds. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion."

"Those are the rules. Simple enough, I should think, but do you need to hear them again?"

"No Professor Owlan." The participants chorused. The rules were always the same every year, but the professor made to check anyway.

"Excellent."

"As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual." Laelynn glanced down to see that Groose was already daydreaming about winning the race and was no longer listening. Link caught Laelynn's gaze and she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. Link gave a small smile before returning his attention to the professor.

"Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the twenty-fifth anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by the lovely Zelda!" Zelda curtsied as the crowd applauded.

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing." Professor Owlan's voice suddenly grew hard. "Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

"That goes double for you, Groose!" Headmaster Gaepora yelled from beside the assembled professors. The murmuring that spread through the crowd made Laelynn grateful for the Headmaster. At least he took her to his office to explain why she was cut out of the race instead of embarrassing her in public view.

"All right, gentlemen, and lady," Professor added, nodding to Raine. "Line up. At my command, the competition will begin!" All of the participants lined up; everyone was tense. The pale yellow Loftwing flew up into the air. "GO!" 

All the contestants raced forward as if shot from a bow and dove over the edge. A chorus of whistles later, and the chase began. In short time, it became clear Link and Jay had the advantage, but even Jay couldn't compete with the power of a Crimson Loftwing. Laelynn smiled as Link's hand grew closer to pale yellow Loftwing's leg.

"What's that Groose pulling out of his saddlebag?" Karane suddenly asked. Laelynn took her eyes off of her brother. She squinted, watching Groose cradling a tan, oval object. Her eyes widened as she saw the spots on it as Groose threw it. Laelynn quickly found her brother and she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"LINK, LOOK OUT!!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone around her covered their ears and made exclamations of pain. Link, on the other hand, immediately swerved to the right at the sound of his sister's voice. The egg Groose had thrown went through the spot his head had been moments before. The Crimson Loftwing swung from side to side as both the rider and bird strove to gain equilibrium. Although Link had fallen behind, he quickly caught back up. Groose began throwing more eggs, and now Calwin and Strich were joining in with eggs of their own.

"Are they throwing eggs at him?" Bertie asked shocked.

"Oh dear!" Luv cried out as one egg got too close to Raine. "Someone's going to get hurt!"

"Karane, Orielle, Parrow, Pipit! Get out there and be ready to catch them!" Headmaster Gaepora commanded from the plaza. Karane ran down the sidewalk, with Laelynn right behind her. The other three knights joined them, and the four accredited knights jumped off calling their Loftwings. Laelynn slid right next to Zelda, who was trembling. Laelynn was trembling too, but she was trying to ignore her instinctive urge to go help her brother. Luv and Bertie came behind them a few moments after. Everyone in the plaza was tense. Barely a sound came from the plaza, except for a few groans of worry at the numerous near misses. The knights were trying to get in close to try and stop them, but it was too dangerous with all the eggs flying around.

Then Jay got hit by an egg and was knocked loose from his saddle. His bird panicked at the loss of its rider and flew away from the eggs as fast as it could. Everyone gasped as Jay failed to respond to his freefall. Laelynn watched as Karane dived down to intercept him. 

"Come on, come on, come on." Bertie pleaded quietly. Karane looked to be too far away to catch Jay. 

"Din, lend Karane your strength." Laelynn prayed. "Nayru, give Jay your calm. Farore, send favorable winds to guide them to safety."

"Goddess, please protect them." Zelda whispered.

They were mere inches away from the cloud barrier when Karane got under Jay and caught him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Cheers came from all around as Karane brought the dazed Jay back. Luv whipped out potions as Jay was laid before her feet. 

"It looks like it's just a mild concussion." She announced. "Stay off your feet for the rest of the day, and drink these." Luv handed over a Heart potion and a Guardian potion and watched Jay drink it.

"What is Raine doing?" Professor Owlan asked curiously. Laelynn looked up in time to see Raine fly after Jay's Loftwing. It wasn't until she reached for the reins did Laelynn get her intentions. 

"I think Raine's forfeiting the race." Laelynn said. "Not that I blame her." Parrow made it to Raine and grabbed the Loftwing's reins as well. Together, they made their way to the plaza and cheers greeted them as well.

"Yes, I think Raine is making a good decision. But why isn't Link doing the same? He knows it isn't safe!" Luv asked worriedly.

"Link won't give up. He never will." Laelynn declared. "Especially when he thinks people are counting on him."

"Oh no." Zelda whispered. "You don't think he's doing this because of what happened before the race, do you?" The professors and adults surrounding her looked at her confused. 

"I don't think Zelda, I know." Laelynn turned to look at her best friend's horrified face. "He saw uncomfortable you were when you heard Groose daydreaming about going to the top of the Goddess Statue. Do you really think a noble boy like Link is going to sit back and make you suffer through that?"

"Even if Groose were to get the statuette, he wouldn't win now. He cheated, and that means he's disqualified." Professor Owlan explained.

"Link doesn't know that." Laelynn countered. "And besides, Link's pride is also on the line too. Groose would never let him live it down if he lost." She added darkly.

Everyone watched as Link wove in and out of flying eggs. No matter how many times he had to dodge an egg, he would do so flawlessly. With each flap of his Loftwing's wings, he got closer and closer. Eventually, the cheaters fell behind, and with a final charge forward, Link snatched the statuette away from the yellow Loftwing.

"YES!!! WAY TO GO, LINK!!!" Laelynn cheered. The entire plaza cheered with her. This had to be the most tense Wing Ceremony anyone had ever witnessed.

"That was a spectacular show of skill on Link's part." Professor Owlan agreed. "As for Calwin, Groose, and Strich..."

"Professor Owlan, would you allow me to discipline the three troublemakers?" Headmaster Gaepora asked lightly. "I think their actions before and during the race need a more suitable punishment than cleaning the stables."

"I will happily oblige, Headmaster."

Laelynn could feel her grin growing bigger, if that was even possible. Her brother won in the Wing Ceremony, and Groose and his goons were finally going to be punished for their actions! Despite how badly this day began, Laelynn couldn't help but feel ecstatic. She watched as the troublemakers were rounded up by Pipit and Orielle. A brush of wind made her realized that Zelda had run off the plaza's dock and into the waiting arms of Link. Her eyes tracked them as they swooped over Skyloft over to the Goddess Statue.

"Never before at this academy have I seen such a complete disregard for life!" Headmaster Gaepora yelled. Laelynn jerked herself back to the plaza in time to observe Groose, Calwin, and Strich being herded back in by Pipit and Orielle. Their Loftwings' reins were taken away from them by the Professor Owlan, the Life Study Professor Hornwell, and Parrow. The Loftwings were walked away, leaving the boys no chance of escape.

"Never have I had to witness such stupidity! Throwing eggs at contestants? You three nearly killed your fellow student!" He gestured to the still resting Jay. "You boys can forget ever graduating from the Academy anytime soon! No knight would ever attack their own so viciously!" Headmaster Gaepora crossed his arms. "All three of you are grounded until I decide you can be trusted not to try and murder a resident of Skyloft." The boys immediately began protesting, but Laelynn didn't stay. She quietly slipped away and called her Sunlight Gold Loftwing. It appeared quietly, as if it knew her desire for privacy.

"Hey there beautiful." Laelynn grinned. She held up the saddle. "You wanna go for a ride?" The Loftwing knelt down eagerly and Laelynn giggled.

* * *

 

Laelynn carefully checked the newly repaired saddle and it's bags on the Sunlight Gold Loftwing. Giving a quick tug, she nodded approving as it stayed together. She wanted to test to see if the saddle would hold, and in case something went wrong she had Luv's potions to help out. Laelynn figured a quick flight to the Lumpy Pumpkin would do well as a test, if only because the winds were favorable in that direction today. That and it would give her something to do while she waited for Link and Zelda to finish having their moment at the top of the Goddess Statue.

Laelynn smiled at the thought of those two having some alone time. She throughly approved of their relationship, even though it was never officially stated. They way they meshed together spoke volumes of how much they meant to each other. It frustrated her and her friend Karane to know end that they hadn't even been on a date yet! Karane and Laelynn actually had a 5 rupee bet going on who would ask first, and neither wanted to lose.

_Honestly, no matter who wins the bet, the sooner they get together, the better!_

"Looks like everything's good here." She announced. Laelynn climbed up and settled in the saddle. "Let's go!"

The freedom of flight was a wonderful thing. As Laelynn soared through the sky, all of her stress and disappointments fell away. The wind carassed her face and the sun warmed her back. Coasting down, she stuck out her hand passed them through the clouds that made up the barrier below. Her hand tingled as it went through them. A soft smile crept on her face as she basked in the moment of peace and happiness.

_**Yes, closer my dears, closer.** _

_Aww, I was enjoying myself too._

Despite her mental whining, Laelynn had sat up very quickly. Scanning her surroundings yielded no clues. A quick glance upwards made her blink at the sight of Link and Zelda above.

_I thought they'd be up at the Goddess Statue for some time. What are they doing here?_

As she debated heading up to say hello, Laelynn noticed Link and Zelda were laughing. Both of them were flying pretty close to each other too. It almost seemed wrong to interrupt such a private moment-

_**And...NOW!!!** _

A black windsprout came into existence with a flash of blinding light. It was larger than any Laelynn had ever seen before. And stronger than most too. Masculine yells and feminine screams came from above. Loftwings cried out as they all tried to fight the unexpected storm, but to no avail. Laelynn lost her grip and slipped off her Loftwing. She had no time to scream in panic as the dark windsprout grabbed her. The rushing winds ripped her Loftwing's saddle off as well and sent it careening into Laelynn's head. The last thing Laelynn heard before falling unconscious was the dark voice cackling.

**_Fall little girls! Fall to your doom!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim is both hard and really fun to write. I get to let my inner evil rip, but I also need to remember to keep him in character. Oh well. Let me know what you think!


End file.
